Miruku
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: Several one-shots that involving Miruku, Escargoon and DDD's youngest daughter and some different character. So far, Escargoon and Johanni. I'll do Kakuri next. Either her or Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff and Tuff, who count as one, or DDD.
1. Escargoon

In Cappy Town, the night was beautiful. The stars shone delicately with the moon. Everyone in the village was fast asleep, except for Escargoon.

There he sat in the rocking chair, watching his youngest daughter, Miruku sleep peacefully in her crib. During the whole day, DDD and Escargoon had to switch roles in watching her. Escargoon offered to do at night, while DDD rested during the day. At night, while DDD rested, he had to watch Miruku.

At night, it was a lot harder than in the daytime. When she sleeps, she awakes afterwards, about an hour or so, for a bottle or so. She cries a bit loud, often wailing, even screaming. DDD, one night decides to do a wager. If he could get Miruku not to wake the whole castle with her crying, shoulder massages for a month. If he couldn't, Escargooon would have to watch Miruku day and night for a month. Escargoon agreed.

He was lucky this would be temporary. Some nights she would be able to sleep without being watched.

The night was not early. Escargoon got Miruku to sleep. She had been asleep for nearly two hours. He had to stay up a bit later, so Miruku had too as well. Back and forth his rocking chair went, watching Miruku slumber in her crib. Escargoon walked forward toward Miruku's crib. Miruku was asleep, her thumb in her mouth, relaxed. Escargoon smiled.

He had prepared a few bottles, still warm. He had to be real prepared if he wanted to win. He accepted the challenge.

He looked at Miruku. She awoke, her little innocent green eyes blinking sleepily. She whimpered, soon crying softly. Escargoon picked her up rather quickly and he fetched a bottle. Miruku eagerly took into her mouth. Escargoon sat back in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth. If you looked at them just right, it was a picture of maternal love.

Johanni, who was awake this particular night, walked across the hall, and she saw Escargoon awake, Miruku in his arms, being fed her bottle. She could Miruku's soft cooing and quiet drinking. She smiled at the maternal love she saw between Escargoon and Miruku.

"Hi..." she whispered. She cautiously entered to room.

"Hi..." Escargoon said, as Miruku let her mouth release the bottle. Escargoon got out of the walking chair and fetched Miruku's blanket from her crib. He wrapped Miruku, so she was warm. He grabbed a yellow pacifier and placed it in Miruku's mouth. Miruku cooed. "Go to sleep now Miruku..." he whispered. "Hush and go to sleep…" Miruku cooed and smiled a very wide smile. She yawned. Her innocent little green eyes closed. Her heartbeat grew steady, the beat matching Escargoon's.

"That was awfully cute..." Johanni whispered. "Seeing the maternal love you two share..."

"Thanks..." Escargoon said. Miruku's mouth released the pacifier. She placed her thumb in her mouth.

"Well...I'll be getting back to bed..." Johanni said, leaving the room. Escargoon watched Miruku. Her eyelids fluttered, as if she was about to whimper. But she didn't.

The night went by rather quickly. The hour before light shown brightly in the room, Miruku began to awaken, blinking sleepily. Escargoon had fallen asleep, but was awake when Miruku awoke. "Good morning Miruku..." Escargoon said.

Miruku cooed and gurgled. Escargoon smiled as he carried Miruku around the castle. DDD was awake, satisfied with a good night's sleep. "Well, you did it." DDD said, smiling. "I'm impressed."

DDD took Miruku into his arms. Miruku squirmed, laughing. "Think you should some sleep?" he asked Escargoon.

Escargoon looked out Miruku, who was looking at her parents. "Not yet...in about say...two hours." He took Miruku and smiled. Miruku cooed happily. As he played with Miruku, who screeched and giggled in delight of playing with him, he wished that last night was like almost all nights.


	2. Johanni

It was late at night in Cappy Town. Everyone was very tired. Johanni, however, was wide awake, for she was sick with the flu. Kakuri, Escargoon and Dedede were snoozing in Kakuri's room. Miruku, a year old, and quick on her tiny feet to find Johanni,, was the one who gave Johanni the flu. But Miruku was sick in bed as well.

When Johanni went to splash some water on her face, she noticed Miruku's little shadow follow her. She had a storybook in her tiny hands.

"Read?" she asked in her cute little baby voice. Her face was a bit pink from the flu.

She held it up in the air. It wasn't till she was walking back to bed when she finally said, "No…Miruku…" She said.

Miruku lowered the book. Her face went from its lavender color to a pale-like red. Tears streamed down her face, and she was whimpering. Johanni knew this, for Miruku did that same routine nearly so many times. Miruku would cry till she get what she wanted. A shy baby girl, a little stubborn to give up too.

Johanni picked Miruku off the ground. Miruku was crying softly. "Alright Miruku."

Miruku rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears, and she giggled and clapped. When she got to Miruku's room, she turned on the light, and opened the storybook.

"Once upon a time…" Johanni's voice trailed off in the world of storybook land, with knights and dances and dragons and princesses and kings, and each story Miruku loved. Johanni seemed to stop the more she read, for she was tired. Her hands turned the pages slowly. Miruku yawned, for she was growing tired too.

"And they lived happily ever after….The End." Johanni said, her voice rather tired.

Johanni looked at Miruku sleepily. Miruku was resting atop her right arm, her eyes closed, breathing slow and steady. She was calm, relaxed.

"Miruku?" Johanni whispered, just to be sure Miruku was asleep. "You asleep?"

Miruku shifted, and she put her tiny thumb into her mouth. She is fast asleep, Johanni thought.

Johanni felt her eyes drooping. She tried to fight it, but she knew she would lose the fight between going to sleep and staying awake.

Johanni picked up Miruku, still fast asleep. She placed Miruku in her crib. She placed a tiny blanket over Miruku, where which Miruku pulled close to her. Johanni cranked on the mobile, which played the sweet tune Miruku loved. "Goodnight Miruku."

"Night…Jo…" Miruku murmured, shifting to the opposite side.

"Goodnight." Johanni said, going to her room.

"Miruku! Where are you?" Escargoon yelled.

Johanni saw him and shushed him. "She's asleep in her room. I read to her before she fell asleep. I'm going to bed now."

Escargoon went to Miruku's bedroom. Miruku was fast asleep. Escargoon smiled. "Goodnight." Escargoon said.


End file.
